The Dark Realms Wiki
Welcome to The Dark Realms Wiki Ever been lost in the script or just watching the animation show, The Dark Realms? Well, hopefully, things can be cleared up a bit on here. Describe your topic This wiki is about an animation show on Ultimate Recon Productions and follows the show and script. Look at your own risk or if you are confused. At your own risk refers to parts of this wiki that have been released due to the script, but not video, meaning there is spoilers. Perhaps only look at what is in the volumes you watched or read, but be cautious still because some spoilers may jump out. Volumes Below are the following volumes with describes and chapter titles. Volume 1 / Volume 2 / Volume 3 / Volume 4 / Volume 5 / Volume 6 / Volume 7 / Volume 8 The Marks Below is a list of the marks in The Dark Realms series in order of the volume they were introduced in. Volume 1: 'Royal Spiral '''Volume 2: 'Breezy Tree / Evil One / Flaming Circle / Freezing Diamond / Sharp Fang / Tidal Wave 'Volume 4: 'Hope's Wings / Protector 'Volume 6: 'Portal / Red Wave / Sacred Anvil / Sky Wave 'Volume 7: 'Aero Center / Great Tree / Pandora's Box Beasts Below is a list of the beasts in The Dark Realms series in order of the volumes they were introduced in. 'Volume 1: 'Banshee / Griffin 'Volume 2: 'Dragon / Phoenix / Serpent / Shadow / Shialogos / Willow Ent 'Volume 4: 'Ice Hawk 'Volume 6: 'Anvil / Dire Wolf / Red Serpent / Yellow Serpent 'Volume 7: 'Golden Arm / Great Willow / Thunderbird / Velociraptors Races Below is a list of races that are included in The Dark Realms series in order of the volume they were introduced in. 'Volume 1: 'Human 'Volume 2: 'Dragonborn / Elf / Half-Elf 'Volume 6: 'Centaur / Dwarf / Faery / Giant / Orc 'Volume 7: 'Half-Dragonborn / Half-Dwarf / Half-Faery / Half-Orc / Vampire / Werewolf Places Below is a list of places in The Dark Realms series in order of the volume they were introduced in. 'Volume 1: 'Assassin's Guild / Aynor / Ayrith / Division / Frostford / Izoza / Mainland / Mirefall / Shipton / Silverhaven / Suncliff / Wandermere 'Volume 2: 'Landow / Varamore 'Volume 3: 'Draconic Islands / Onryx / Seabridge 'Volume 4: 'Hideout / Mystalos / Nythalos 'Volume 5: 'Crown Island / Most South / Tillant / Vadoto 'Volume 6: 'Most North / Onul Limul 'Volume 7: 'Wimborne / Techland / Prehistordon 'Yet To Be Mention: 'Central Island / Runt Island / Snow Island / Forsaken Island / Erith / Erostey / Holmfirth Bodies of Water Below is a list of waters in The Dark Realms series. Cliffside River Crown Sea Frosty Lake Ratonic Ocean Houses Below is a list of houses in order of the volume they were introduced in. 'Volume 1: 'House Balkins / House Bradov / House Cao / House Clairmond / House Farman / House Gunther / House Kanos / House Keeper / House Nova / House Oldesh / House Raes / House Remont / House Richill / House Rulley / House Segar / House Senam / House Soggs / House Stallion / House Steelclad / House Tiller / House Vos / House Wiscard / House Woven 'Volume 2: 'House Diggins / House Elezi / House Ingram / House Lakewood / House Luro / House Redship / House Saiden / House Vale / Sanctum Life 'Volume 3: 'House Egger / House Ketal / House Salls / House Sartial / House Silverwood / House Vaux 'Volume 4: 'House Goldenlilly / House Hawkrey 'Volume 5: 'House Duelstos / House Hanning 'Volume 6: 'House Faeton / House Cowardan / House Gulxec / House Kolo / House Onyxfury / House Showston / House Trudarus / House Vak / House 3-7-1 'Volume 7: 'Bloodpack / House Axelos / House Cain / House Skyes '''Positions Below is a list of positions in order of the volume they were introduced in. Volume 1: 'Blacksmith / Captain / Guard / Handmaiden / King / Knight Commander / Lady / Lord / Maester / Pirate / Prince / Princess / Sir / Tailor / Queen '''Volume 2: 'Bannermen / Duke / Emperor / Empress / Leader of the Faith /''' 'Squire '''Volume 3: 'Duchess 'Volume 7: 'General '''Place Status Below is a list of place statuses in order of the volume they were introduced in. Volume 1: Empire / Kingdom / Town Volume 3: 'Ruins '''Volume 7: 'World '''Languages Below is a list of languages in order of the volume they were introduced in. Volume 1: Common Volume 4: Sanctum Spin-offs Below is a list of spin-offs from this series. 'Yorgrax: '''A story of the beginnings of Yograx's adventures and the answers we all have been wondering about our mysterious friend. '''Mystalos: '''A story about the Kingdom of Mystalos, a magical Kingdom. '''Howlers Versus Bloodpack: '''The supernatural background story of werewolves and vampires in the series. 'Beyond The Realms: '''The story after the Dark Realms. Instead of Garvie and Emy, the story follows the children.Category:Browse